Again Miley Goes Unnoticed
by L0VEisREALx3
Summary: The downfall of Miam. Miley and Liam are drifting and Miley's struggling to accept it. Inspired by Again I Go Unnoticed by Dashboard Confessional. Just something I threw together in like 30 minutes. Oneshot.


**This is totally random but I've had the idea in my head for a while and tonight I just decided to go with it. I was inspired listening to Again I Go Unnoticed by Dashboard Confessional, but it's probably better actually if you HAVEN'T heard it. Reviews wouldn't bad, just saying.**

Miley averted her eyes from the TV for a moment to look over at her boyfriend, Liam. His strong jaw was pointed directly at the glowing screen as he watched whatever drama was unfolding in front of them.

Miley couldn't concentrate on the show though, instead she was thinking about when she had come banging on the door of his apartment because her parents were having another argument. He had given her a hug and said it would be okay… and then promptly sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

She couldn't help feel like this was happening more and more when they were together. The television seemed to steal any chance at conversation they could have. If it wasn't a show Liam wanted to watch, it was a movie he had just rented and sometimes, Miley was beginning to suspect, he just put the TV on so that she wouldn't talk to him.

So she watched him watch the TV. He was so handsome. His blond hair was freshly trimmed and his defined jaw gave him a leading man look. She could see his bulging bicep through the sleeve of his T-shirt. She loved how big he was and how when he held her tightly she felt small and fragile, but also protected in his arms.

She knew that he was working really hard to get some new movie roles and also training for one that he had coming up in the near future. He was probably just feeling tired lately and just wanted to relax when they were together.

Miley sighed, hoping that it would catch his attention. It didn't though. He continued to watch the guys on the screen fight crime and beat up some drug dealer or something, she wasn't really sure. She stared blankly at the screen until the show was over and it went to commercial break. Miley leaned forward and grabbed the remote, turning off the TV.

He turned to look at her with a confused expression on his face. Not angry, just puzzled.

"What was that for-"

"Are we over?" Miley demanded, ignoring his question.

His blue eyes opened wide in astonishment, "what?"

"Are we over?" she repeated, her own blue eyes filling with tears just thinking about it.

"Miles," he whispered gently, shifting so that he was facing her and opened his arms out for her. She sniffled and climbed into his embrace. He lifted her easily so that she was settled in his lap. "What would make you think that we're over?"

"I don't know," she said his confusion making her feeling silly for asking it, "It's just that it feels like we barely talk anymore and when we're together we're either with other people or I come here and we just watch TV… I mean if you're done with me, just let me know."

"I'm sorry," he murmured, kissing her temple and rocking her gently, "I love you so much, Miley. I don't want us to be over."

"Me neither," Miley agreed, as a stray tear ran down her face.

"Don't cry, beautiful," Liam begged, wiping the tear away. She clung onto him tightly and he held her back. She felt stupid for ever doubting him.

He held her for a while, stroking her back gently while she buried her face into his neck, inhaling his manly scent. It calmed her down and assured her that what they had between them was still burning.

"Miles?" he said after a while, "It's getting kind of late…"

Miley lifted her head up, "Do you want me to go?"

"Well, it's just I have an audition early tomorrow and I'm sure your parents are wondering where you are…"

Miley was confused. She thought they were making progress. She tried to look him in the eye, but he was avoiding her gaze, only looking at her from the corner of his eyes, not directly on.

"Okay, I guess I'll just go home then…" she said awkwardly, getting up and going to the door of his apartment. He followed her to the door and she turned around to kiss him goodbye. She grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his, hoping that it would coax him into letting her stay.

Usually the goodnight kiss initiated more, heavier kissing and he would beg her to stay longer while she giggled and insisted she had to go. This time, however, he kissed her with closed lips. His hands barely even grazed her waist. Forget what she said earlier about feeling safe in his arms when he held her tight.

"Goodnight," he said and all but slammed the door in her face.

Miley was confused by the mixed signals. He said he didn't want them to be over so why was he acting as if they already were?

Then she remembered the playful boy she had met that summer on her movie set. The way he would laugh and smile and pick her up and throw her into the water. She remembered him sitting at her concerts with Noah, beaming up at her on stage. What happened to that guy?

He's just been tired lately, Miley told herself even though deep down she knew that she was just telling herself that. She didn't know if she could go on like this, walking around each other on eggshells. She wanted to feel comfortable around her boyfriend, not speechless and out of place. Right now she felt like a burden to him.

Tomorrow, Miley thought to herself, tomorrow, he'll feel better. If he's like this again tomorrow, I'll break up with him.

But what if tomorrow was the last day? It seemed worth it to wait for the boy Miley fell in love with that summer to come back to her. What was one more night of this? It would certainly hurt less than the pain of letting go of him. She shivered at the mere thought of losing him.

Things had to get better, right?


End file.
